


experiment

by Graideds



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "sure dude man pal", "wanna fuck?', Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Josh, Topping from the Bottom, Well - Freeform, and i didn't want to bc can you imagine, but hey man it's still based on porn so it's keeping the pwp tag, everyone's favorite, forgive me for not wanting to deal with jyler honestly, i can't describe it any other way like they're just so chill about it, i fucking hate it, i love it, i would cry even if it was like 2 sentences doing it, it has a lil bit of plot, it suddenly developed a plot, its so hard to break that relationship up, just enough to keep things interesting i guess, they did it once but then they liked it so they did it more, this is literally them no homoing their way into each other's assholes, this is the most stereotypical thing ever but listen, tiny lil teeny part of angst but hey it's just keeping things realistic, where is jenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graideds/pseuds/Graideds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>am i supposed to believe that these two idiots have never done something sexual in a platonic manner? bc i don't</p><p>x/? bc i really like writing this verse and will probably update haphazardly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr @blvrredjosh for writing requests. i'll do anything man

"no, man, that'll be weird."

"what? why? it'll only be weird if you make it weird," tyler insists, scooting closer to josh on the bed. josh laughs uncomfortably. 

"you're making it weird, dude," tyler says, and josh looks down at his hands in his lap for a second before he looks back at tyler. 

"i can't really figure out how to - uh, how to make it not weird?" he says, with an incredulous tone. tyler stands up. 

"listen, it's - it doesn't mean anything. we just... we just gotta do it, man!" he exclaims. josh still looks unsure. "it's not like it makes us immediately gay," he adds, a grin tilting his lips. josh laughs.

"alright, alright - fine, but just, for like three seconds," josh responds, and tyler grins at him. 

"alright," tyler exclaims victoriously, and flops down on the couch, sitting indian style and facing him. josh turns to face him, too. there's a split second of a serious air before they're both cracking up.

"i told you it would be weird," josh says. tyler shakes his head, still laughing too hard to talk.

"cuz you're making it weird," he finally says, and composes himself again. "okay. so."

"yeah."

"we should do this? like now?"

"we should," josh observes, and leans forward a little bit before tyler rushes to meet him. 

the feeling of tyler's lips suddenly on his has his eyes flying open. tyler's eyes are open too, though, so he shuts his quickly. he feels tyler laugh a little against his mouth. tyler takes initiative and tilts his head a little, and josh furrows his eyebrows at the fresh flood of sensation he gets from it. he can't tell if he enjoys it. it's _tyler_ that he's kissing, the guy he quit his job for and has known for years. it's new, that's for certain.

It's over before he really lets himself enjoy it, tyler pulling back and leaving josh's face feeling a little cold. 

"that was..." josh begins, going to finish the sentence before tyler interrupts him. 

"enjoyable," he says. josh nods. 

"i, uh, want to -"

"again?"

"yeah," he says, and scoots a bit closer to tyler. he's the one that rushes to meet tyler, this time, and tyler lets out a faint noise of surprise. he backs off a little bit before tyler grabs his neck and pushes them further together. josh feels an itch to move his hands, so he fists them in tyler's shirt. another noise comes from tyler. is he super responsive? is that what this is?

he tries opening his mouth against tyler's lips and tyler gasps. josh takes the opportunity to sneak his tongue into tyler's mouth, and he lets out a groan and basically melts into josh's arms. it's the most wildly and curiously turned on that josh has been in a while, and he takes tyler and scoots him closer to him to the point that he's in josh's lap, suddenly emboldened by how tyler is reacting to him. it makes him feel powerful. he likes it a lot.

tyler exploits the angle, cupping josh's jaw and making their angle better. josh moans. tyler's breathing has quickly become choppy and josh is finding that his list of the hottest things he's experienced is quickly becoming topped off with everything tyler's been doing for the past few minutes. he remembers his hands while he's exploring tyler's mouth and slips them under tyler's shirt, rubbing against his stomach reverently. his muscles jump with each fingertip. josh tries rubbing his thumb against one of tyler's nipples. 

tyler squeaks in surprise and snaps his hips against josh's stomach, breaking from their kiss with his gasp. "oh," he breathes. josh feels the same way with tyler's erection suddenly pressing against him. he's pretty sure his own is pressing against tyler's ass, which can't be much different from josh's situation, but he really doesn't want to stop this. 

"we should stop," tyler says, his breathing still a bit labored. josh slides his hands to his back.

"we should," he agrees, deciding to see what he can do on tyler's neck. he starts sucking right underneath his jawline, and whatever tyler was about to say descends into blabbering nonsense. josh licks a stripe up his throat and tyler's head jerks so hard with the motion that he knocks josh in the head with his chin.

"ow, dude," he says, leaning back on the bed's headboard and feeling his head where he knocked him. he starts laughing quickly. tyler looks incredibly worried before he sees josh's good humor and starts laughing, too.

"seriously, we need to stop before..."

"before anything actually happens?" josh asks. tyler nods. josh takes a breath. "i don't want to stop," he admits. tyler stares at him. a heavy air settles that josh tries not to shrink his resolve under.

tyler bites his lip and josh knows he's won. he sits back up and hovers near tyler, then smushes their lips together. it's entirely awkward and the wrong angle and tyler leans back and laughs. "oh my god," he mutters. josh grins back at him.

//////

josh is sucking hickies into tyler's neck and tyler is scrabbling at his back and they're both horizontal with josh holding himself up with his hands beside tyler's sides. tyler's sufficiently trapped underneath josh, and josh can't help but feel a bit of a primal possessiveness in the position. it emboldens him enough to put his hands back under tyler's shirt and start sliding it up. tyler lifts his arms accommodatingly. josh runs his hands over his ribs and his sides and watches as goosebumps perforate his skin. "so pretty," josh murmurs, and watches again as a blush flushes tyler's skin. it's an impressive feat, considering how tan he is.

"d'you like that? praise?" josh asks, glancing up at tyler. he nods. josh grins. "oh, man," he says. tyler looks incredibly worried.

"have you planned this?" he asks. josh laughs.

"of course," he snarks. he dips down to mouth at one of tyler's nipples, and gently rubs the other peak between his thumb and forefinger. tyler's back arches and he lets out a broken moan, disrupted by josh nibbling just the slightest bit. josh can feel his dick against his stomach. he never thought that would turn him on, but it does, because it's _tyler_.

there's not really any other explanation for it.

"you're so responsive for me," josh observes, and tyler clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, breathing even harder than before. he wiggles a bit, trying to ignore his throbbing hard-on in favor of what josh is doing to him.

tyler manages to get josh's shirt off, despite his constant distractions and assaults on his neck. he runs his hands across his stomach, and returns josh's nipple ministrations just by tweaking his thumbs over them. josh moans so loud he's pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard.

"jeepers, dude," tyler laughs.

//////

josh gets tyler's eye contact before he cups his tent in his hand, a question mark in his eyes. tyler nods, his pupils blown, enraptured by the sight of josh settled between his legs. he throws his head back. _oh my god,_ josh thinks, a bit giddily, and starts unbuckling tyler's belt and then his zipper and then he pulls his underwear down and there it is, there's tyler's dick. 

he doesn't know what he expected. it looks a considerable amount like josh's. tyler's tanline stopped around the line of his boxers, so it's pale and tyler is looking at him expectantly so he has to stop thinking about it. he wraps his hand around the base and tyler hisses and arches his back and jerks his hips up. josh schools his smirk quickly and debates whether he should wrap his lips around the head or if he should just see what he can do with a handjob. tyler whines impatiently, so josh licks along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. tyler immediately latches onto his hair, squeezing hard and moaning deeply. josh can't help but smile. 

"so good," he says. tyler preens underneath the praise, tossing his head back and sending his hands flying into his own hair when josh decides to take his entire cock down his throat in one go. he balks above josh, a high squeak of surprise fleeing from his mouth. 

"josh," tyler keens, about to say something else until he takes tyler's dick out of his mouth and slides his thumb over the tip. he moans again and jerks his hips up, until josh puts a bruising hand on them to keep him down.

 _"josh,"_ tyler moans again complaintively. josh licks his lips. 

"be good," he tells him, and starts slowly tugging on his dick. tyler struggles around until he settles on burying his head in his shoulder and biting his fist, his eyebrows furrowed furiously.

"please, please, faster, oh my god -"

"you're not being good," he says again, a bit louder, wondering at how hard he's getting just from watching tyler's stomach convulse and his arms flex and his blushes spread. he leans up to tyler, still slowly jacking him off, swirling his thumb around the tip. he's too loose and slow to get him off, and he can tell it's having a strong effect on tyler. he loves it.

he presses his lips to his, increasing his speed just the slightest bit with it. tyler's mouth is fully open, making the kiss hard, but he still tries, and josh can't really hold it against him.

//////

"would you be okay with me inside you?" josh asks. he's never done it, and tyler's never done it, but he wants to try, because he wants to see how tyler would look, how he would react. tyler considers for a second.

"yeah, dude," he says. josh laughs.

"don't call me dude, man."

"why? we're just bros, dude," tyler responds, cracking up.

"i'm about to put it up your b - "

"we're bros, dude!" tyler insists, and josh laughs hard enough to fall from his position below tyler on the bed. "no homo!"

//////

"round two," josh says.

"since we laughed so hard that we killed both of our boners the first time," tyler elaborates. josh laughs.

"right," he says, rolling from his position on the bed beside tyler to on top of him. tyler scans him up and down before josh leans down and presses his lips against his tenderly. tyler chases after the kiss when it's over. 

josh knees tyler's legs apart while he kisses down his throat. his sensitivity has gone down a little bit since the first time, but he's still sensitive enough to grip josh's back a bit harder when he sucks on his collarbone and runs his hands down his sides. 

tyler taps on his back and josh stops. "i wanna be on top," he says, and josh grins and flops onto the bed beside him. "y'know, cuz i'm the lead singer and all," he adds. josh lets out a laugh.

"all yours," he says, gesturing down to him in his boxers. tyler can see the beginning of arousal tenting his underwear.

he climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. he rocks back a bit against josh's dick experimentally and josh immediately grips onto his hips. tyler grins. "not yet," he says, and josh sighs at him. 

tyler leans down and latches onto one of josh's nipples, and josh winds his hands into his hair reverently. josh bucks up against him, and tyler starts rocking his hips slowly against josh again. josh's hands twitch in his hair and a moan sounds deep from inside his chest. 

"c'mon, c'mon," he mutters, and tyler slips further down josh. he's kind of getting impatient too, and josh has gotten harder than wwhen they began, so they can move things along. 

"such a good boy," josh mutters, as tyler slips down his boxers. tyler's skin flushes.

tyler's about to start sucking when he remembers the goal of this particular session. "shouldn't you - open me up?" he asks. josh sits up quickly. 

"i should," he agrees, and leans over to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube they'd hastily gone into a store to get the day before. tyler settles on the bed as he does, and josh goes straight between tyler's legs, wasting no time.

tyler spreads his legs quickly. "good," josh says, simply, and tyler laughs.

"what?"

"just 'good?'"

"i don't - whatever, man!" josh exclaims, pouring lube over his index finger. he hesitates for a moment before he slowly pushes it in. tyler's eyebrows furrow above him.

"that's... weird," tyler says.

"d'you want me to stop?"

"no, no, keep going," he says, situating further into the mattress. josh does continue, slipping another finger in. tyler takes an intake of breath, and tells him to stay there until he gets used to it.

"relax, i guess?" josh offers. tyler nods, and josh feels him loosen around him. he waits for a moment, making sure it's for real and that tyler doesn't tense up again, before he starts moving his fingers. tyler takes a breath, then starts rocking a bit, trying it out.

josh starts scissoring his fingers very slightly, trying to get him as loose as possible. he slowly increases the distance between his fingers until tyler's rocking back on his fingers greedily, enjoying it way more than josh thought he would.

josh shifts to pull out and get his dick in when tyler convulses, bucking his hips drastically. "o - oH!" he shouts, and josh goes back to him. 

"was that good? what happened?"

"prostate," tyler breathes. josh angles his fingers again, and tyler presses down hard, a long, high-pitched moan coming out. josh watches aptly, the scene in front of him incredibly filthy - tyler bouncing back on his fingers, his head thrown back, his back arched, his dick bouncing. he's so hard it's not funny anymore. he wraps a hand around his dick and just simulates himself, trying to relieve himself somewhat. "so hot, you're so hot, ty."

"you wanna - top?" he asks, too turned on to form actual sentences. tyler nods and josh takes out his fingers.

as tyler situates himself, he can't help but move his legs a lot - the looseness and emptiness in his ass is such a new feeling. he straddles josh first, before josh urges him on, and he looks down so he can center himself on josh before he sinks down.

well, he tries to sink down fully. turns out, a penis is a lot different than fingers, and feels a lot different, too. josh arches his back regardless of the fact that tyler's only taken the head of his dick. "so good, so good, so good, tyler, ty..." he babbles. tyler braces himself on his stomach and sinks down a little bit more, blabbering just as much nonsense as josh is at this point.

he's fully enveloped josh before he realizes it, when he presses down more and is met only with hair and skin.

he comes back up slowly, and josh grips his hips. he goes down a bit faster and _oh, this is why everyone enjoys this._ he starts keening with each rise and sinking of his hips, and josh keeps praising him, telling him how good it feels and how good he is and how beautiful he is, when he feels josh hit his prostate. he cums on the spot, white flashing behind his eyes and his pace faltering immediately. he keeps moving his hips for josh, holding himself up entirely by his hands on josh's stomach. josh is groaning wildly.

"i'm gonna - i'm -"

"go ahead," tyler breathes, still coming down from his own orgasm.

josh comes with a loud moan, his face contorting beautifully through it. tyler feels him soften inside of him and then slips out. josh gets up almost immediately after.

"where are you going?" tyler asks.

"towel," josh responds. tyler nods. he can feel josh's cum leaking out of him. it's somehow comforting, but he lets josh wipe him off when he gets back. the warmth is entirely too comforting, and even better after josh covers him up with the comforters. 

//////

"wanna try bondage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm adding more bc why not i enjoy this fic
> 
> *i updated with like 8 words mentioning their tattoos of each other's names bc _holy shit it's the gayest thing i've ever found out about someone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inbox still open @blvrredjosh my pal

previous

"wanna try bondage"

continue

//////

tyler snapped his head over to him quickly from his phone. "what?"

"bondage. wanna try it?"

"you're kidding."

"no. c'mon, it might be fun."

tyler considers for a moment. "i'm not going to go to the store to get supplies," he says, raising an eyebrow and giving his phone his attention again. josh groans and leans back for a solid minute before tyler sighs deeply.

"whatever! fine! do you wanna go do it now?"

"yeah!"

"i'm busy! i have an instagram feed! i'm an important man, josh!"

"dude, whatever! you have just as many things to do as i do, and i want to buy a ball gag!"

tyler almost chokes at that, but gets up regardless. 

//////

"this is the weirdest store i've ever been in, hands down," tyler says, waving a synthetic dildo at josh. josh ducks out of the way. 

"dude!"

"you're the one who wanted to do this."

"that doesn't make you any less gross."

//////

"does that feel okay?" josh asks, tugging on tyler's bound hands. tyler glances up to the bedpost where they're tied and wiggles his wrists. 

"as fine as rope around my hands can feel, i guess," he says. josh laughs. 

"this is weird."

"you're making it weird."

"no, i'm not!" josh shouts, exacerbated. tyler laughs hard enough that he knocks his head against the bedpost.

//////

they took tyler's shirt off before josh tied him down so that it wouldn't be in the way when they started getting busy. josh's hands are steady and warm and a little sweaty as they tie the rope around tyler's hands again. tyler flexes his fingers as soon as he's done and tries to tug his wrists apart. the rope groans. "all systems are a go," he says. josh laughs a little before he gets on the bed. 

"what do you wanna do?"

"i dunno."

"that's helpful."

tyler giggles a little. "penetration," he growls. josh lets himself fall over a little bit with his laughter, but catches himself with his arm.

"dude," he exhales. tyler's stomach is a bit of an enrapturing sight as it flexes. tyler's still chuckling lightly, until josh sits on his hips and runs his hand over his chest. he turns very serious very quickly, taking in a deep breath as josh traces a fingertip over his tattoos. 

josh is thinking about what they all mean, and tyler knows it. he stares straight at him, at his frizzed hair and all the things he doesn't like about himself - his pouty mouth and his squinty eyes, his softer jawline and his slightly aquiline nose. he wants to run his fingers over them like josh is doing to him.

"you're... beautiful," josh mutters. "not just for your physique, either. just... i dunno, your color, how your tattoos clash against your skin. the way your ribs move underneath your skin," he continues on, and leans down to listen to tyler's heartbeat. tyler can't really think past the mushy gooey in his chest, the warmth he can feel there for josh.

"the fact that you're still here. that you keep on," josh says, and picks his head up to start peppering kisses up his chest, and then his neck. he licks underneath tyler's jawline and his hands jerk against the bedpost. the noise sounds a deep satisfaction somewhere in josh. tyler lets out an irritated wine and presses his body up against josh, wanting and already hard. josh presses him down by the hips with one hand. 

he presses their lips together softly, and tyler tries to surge up again, but his position's all wrong and all he can do is raise his head. josh lets him. he's trying to thank josh, thank him for what he's doing for him. josh knows.

josh lets his hand brush against tyler's cock as he lowers it to rest on top of tyler's thigh, where he tattooed his name on him. he rubs his thumb on the inside and tyler's leg jumps a little bit, and then josh moves off of tyler's lips, and moves over to nibble at his ear. tyler moans with it. "so beautiful," josh mumbles, mostly to himself, but tyler hears regardless and presses his head back into the mattress. 

josh's hand starts slipping up tyler's thigh until he's tracing the head of tyler's cock through his boxers. tyler's whining, wanting to touch, watching josh's muscles ripple and his hands itching to move, to touch. his hands struggle against his bonds to the point where he can feel rope burn starting to form. then josh starts moving down him, and he can't help but get harder. he's starting to get mindless. when josh pulls his boxers down, he bucks against the slight friction, and whines at its loss. he can't focus on anything but what josh is going to do to him.

but josh doesn't do anything, just kisses above his cock, where it's hard and leaking and incredibly red. tyler wants to scream. "j - o _oo_ o _os_ h," he slurs, loud and wanton. josh just smiles against his skin. _smug bastard._

"we're gonna try something else new," josh says, and tyler snaps his eyes onto his. 

"what?"

"you're going to be inside me," he says lightly. tyler leans back and closes his eyes. he can't move his hands. if he can't move his hands, how is josh going to get prepared? oh. oh no. oh god, he can't last through that.

josh gets the lube from their nightstand - now prepared, just sitting there, and squirts it along one finger. tyler struggles to sit up. josh glances up at him, and decides it's okay.

he then reaches behind him from his position squatting and _there it is, there he goes, oh my god,_ tyler is not prepared for the look on josh's face and how absolutely dirty it is. josh is hard. how did he get hard? when?

did tyler do that?

there's not much room for thought afterwards, because before tyler can really process anything, josh is telling him to get ready. tyler obeys quickly, and then josh is squatting over him. tyler can see the beginnings of lube dripping out of josh's asshole, and he has to look away.

"look at me," josh tells him, and tyler licks his suddenly dry lips and stares straight up at josh's eyes as he fits himself onto his cock.

there's too much, it's too much, but it's amazing and tyler's mouth falls open in a gasp as even more of his blood rushes to his dick. he furrows his eyebrows but keeps eye contact with josh as josh just sinks down. tyler lets out a broken, strangled noise of surprise. "josh, oh my go - _josh, please, please -_ "

"please what?" josh asks, and wiggles his hips a little to situate himself, and tyler groans so loudly that he laughs. tyler would laugh with him, but it would move him, and he can't move without being assaulted with sensation. but then, josh starts rolling his hips, and tyler glances down at them, where they're connected. josh's cock is leaking with precum. he raises his hips and tyler can't see for a moment, but his sight comes back in time for him to see josh sinking down on him. another strangled noise forces its way out of tyler's throat. 

josh can see the muscles of tyler's neck each time he moves even a little bit, and each time he moves is rewarded with another sight, another reaction. it's addicting to see tyler like this, so vulnerable and malleable underneath him. he starts rolling his hips more, up and down, and slowly starts moaning, keeping eye contact with tyler and gasping with sensation. tyler's barely keeping it together. 

josh speeds up. tyler starts rushing up to meet him, wild and whining and keening, thrashing against his binds hard enough for his efforts to be felt all around the bed. 

tyler wants to touch, he wants to touch so bad; if he really tries, he can press their chests together, but otherwise he's helpless. josh rushes forward to kiss him, and tyler presses against his lips desperately. it's sloppy and wet but it's amazing. 

tyler cums first, when josh snaps his hips forward just a little bit after he goes down. he's beautiful throughout it; a deep flush makes him look even tanner, and even though his expression is entirely ridiculous, josh can't help but marvel at it. josh gets up while tyler's panting and starts tugging on his dick quickly, keeping eye contact with tyler throughout it all. tyler starts shaking his head and trying ot form words, but josh can barely manage to get anything understandable through his gasping and panting.

"wan - josh! let me, let me help... touch - untie, josh, josh please - "

he gets the gist pretty quickly and leans against him to untie him, his thought process too focused on his massive erection to think about how going behind tyler would make it easier to undo. he unties him quickly enough for tyler to be touching his pecs in a few seconds before his hands travel down to josh's cock.

he's incredibly groggy, and his touch is clumsy, but he surges forward onto josh's lips and starts to massages his balls nonetheless. josh pants against his lips, leaning himself back against his arms. tyler leans forward with him after spitting on his hand and then wraps his hand around his cock, tugging quick and hard.

josh cums with a shout, his arms trembling so hard that he falls on the bed. tyler doesn't catch himself in time to keep from falling against him. they both fall asleep almost immediately after.

//////

"i liked it."

"yeah, me too."

//////

"we are in a family bathroom, dude. i'm not giving you a handjob. we'll get caught."

"c'mon. it's not like anyone will know."

"tyler, you are the loudest person _ever_ ," josh says. "everyone will know," he adds.

"joooooooooooosh."

"we're gonna get caught, ty!"

"c'mon, josh. you're just making it weird. it's not weird unless you make it weird."

josh sighs. "you're going to stay quiet or i'm going to put my hand over your mouth."

"choke me, daddy."

"... yeah, no."

//////

"i can't believe you punched that guy in the face," tyler says, as soon as josh closes the door. josh turns around, too close, a smug grin on his face.

"yeah?" he asks, and starts crowding him against the door. he's gotten a lot more bold around tyler. he listens as his breath hitches. "he wouldn't leave you alone. i had to do something," he says. tyler smiles a little bit and wraps his arms around josh's neck. 

josh kisses him in a way that's not reminiscent of a smiley moment, though, and tyler feels arousal immediately make his pants fit a little tighter. josh presses his hips against tyler, and tyler gasps at the friction. "you're mine," josh growls. tyler blinks in surprise, but nods regardless, not finding anything in him that gives a reason to not agree.

"say it," josh says, more forcefully. tyler stammers a bit before he does. he half expects josh to purr at it, but he only starts sucking on his neck with new vigor. tyler grasps his back desperately, trying to find purchase on anything as josh nibbles on his ear and makes his knees go weak. josh lifts tyler a little bit and tyler takes the cue to wrap his legs around his waist. 

josh takes them to the living room. tyler presses against him as soon as they land on the couch, josh holding himself up with his forearms around tyler's head. josh's length presses against his thigh, suddenly, and tyler breaks from the kiss to look down and start unbuttoning josh's pants. josh lets him, burying his face in his shoulder, just panting. tyler immediately starts stroking josh's cock when it's free, and josh hisses into tyler's shoulder.

"yours," tyler supplies, helpfully. josh licks tyler's neck, making his hand stutter on his cock. he continues with a vigor, though. josh starts fucking his hand after he tells him to be still, and cums quickly. tyler stares spellbound at the bit of cum that gets on his finger. josh watches him. just as he's about to wipe it off on his shirt, josh holds his wrist. 

"lick it," he tells him. tyler considers it before he does. it doesn't taste like much of anything; josh has a pretty good diet. josh melts against tyler, until his hip bumps his erection. he sits up.

"i can help you with that," he observes, and gets on his knees in front of the couch. tyler sits up quickly and reaches to his zipper, but josh beats him to it and peels off his skinny jeans quickly.

he doesn't waste any time in swallowing his entire length. tyler shouts in surprise, his hips and his torso jerking forward with it. he grips onto josh's hair, holding on for dear life as he starts swirling his tongue around the tip. there's wave after wave of ecstasy. josh brings a hand up and starts massaging tyler's balls and tyler jumps with it, almost choking josh in the process. 

"soR-ry, sorre, jo...sh, jo - "

josh hums around his dick in response and he's gone just like that, his hands tightening in josh's hair to the point of being painful but josh too possessive, too angry to care. he comes off and makes sure he has tyler's attention before he swallows tyler's entire load. tyler collapses back onto the couch, his chest heaving. 

"you're mine." josh reminds him, before he lays down on the couch over him. tyler nods and cards a hand through his tangled hair.

"as much as you are mine," he murmurs, before laying his head back and closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r u ready for pure 100% fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sned me requests on tumblr ;)))) @blvrredjosh

"what's this?"

"it says it's a 'cock ring,'" josh supplies, after taking it from tyler and looking at the tag. tyler raises his eyebrows.

"that's the most disturbing name i've ever heard for a metal band."

"i dunno, sleeping with sirens and, like, metallica, have uh - always struck me as a li'l weird," josh says.

tyler scoffs. "whatever. what's it do?"

"i dunno."

"it's probably on the tag."

"oh. yeah, right," josh says, and keeps reading. " _great for orgasm denial,_ " he quotes, and grins. tyler looks incredibly worried. "dude, absolutely," he says, and walks to the counter with the rest of the stuff they'd gotten.

"josh."

"yeah?" he stops.

"that has to be the meanest thing that's ever been invented."

josh looks worried on his behalf. "d'you wanna get it?"

tyler considers for a second. "yeah, of course," he smiles, and takes the basket from josh to pay for their items.

//////

"we need a safe word."

"peaches."

"peaches?"

"it was on ice age three."

"that was a going-into-labor word."

"yeah, but that's _related_ to sex."

"y'know what? you are one hundred percent correct. i don't know why i ever questioned you."

//////

josh fits the ring around tyler's dick and then sits back to admire his work - tyler's been tied spread eagle across his bed, blindfolded and cock ring-ed and anticipating what'll come next. 

"it's kind of cold."

"it'll probably heat up in a few seconds," josh says. tyler flushes and his dick twitches just a little bit.

"right," he says, trying to move nervously but unable to. it only makes him more unsettled. 

josh starts by running his fingers up tyler's calf, starting around his ankle and ending mid-thigh. josh's touch relaxes tyler, which is great because josh keeps touching him, starting with his fingertips and then with his whole hand. he avoids where he knows tyler is the most sensitive; the insides of his thighs, around his ears, anywhere near his nipples or dick. he eventually climbs on the bed and straddles him and runs his hands over his back, grips his ass and then kisses him.

tyler's soft and pliable beneath his lips. there's something odd about him, a docile air that's usually not there as strongly as this. josh breaks the kiss. "you okay?" he asks. tyler nods.

josh is about to continue when another flash of uncertainty hits him. "you sure? you're... quiet," he says. tyler nods again.

"i don't know, just... keep going," tyler says, and josh licks his lips before he continues their kiss. it's lazy and slow, so josh decides to roll his hips against tyler's erection. tyler whines and his legs twitch against his bonds. "josh," he pants. josh responds by rubbing his hand over tyler's nipples. his hands jerk against the rope containing them.

"what do you want me to do, tyler?"

"want your lips around my cock," tyler gasps, as josh slides down him and rubs against his hips. "want you to be inside me, want you fucking into me so hard the headboard makes a dent in the wall," he says. josh might need the cock ring if tyler keeps talking like that.

"fuck, tyler, do you know how hard you get me?" josh asks. he watches as tyler gets harder in turn. he grabs the lube and slicks up his index finger, then immediately plunges it into tyler. tyler moans, because josh knows where his prostate is now, and he's brushing past it with each movement of his finger. he rocks his hips down, as futile as it might really be. 

"johsh," he gasps, keening with each movement of his finger. josh licks his lips, his mouth incredibly dry from tyler's red cock leaking precum. "josh, i'm gonna, gonna - "

"no, you're not," josh says. tyler lets out a weak sob as the cock ring stops him.

"'s too much, it's too much, jos..."

"i know, i know, you can do it," josh says, pushing another finger into his hole. a deep, guttural groan rips its way out of tyler's throat, long and loud as his back bows off of his bed. 

"ow," tyler says. josh feels him tighten around his fingers.

"hey, hey. i know it's a lot, but relax, you can do it, c'mon," josh tells him. tyler does his best to comply, but it's not enough for the grimace to come off of his face. josh takes his fingers out. tyler's breathing is laboured and his cock is still leaking. there's a little moisture on his blindfold.

"tyler? ty, are you okay?" he asks. tyler's lips wobble.

"please, peaches - please, just, take it off," he begs. josh hurries to his dick and slips the metal band off of him. tyler breathes a sigh of relief as josh pumps his length and takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it lightly. it's no sooner than five pumps than tyler is cumming, almost screaming with pleasure.

josh goes to untie feet while he's thrusting into the air, undoing the rope quickly. tyler doesn't even move his legs afterwards. he yanks off tyler's blindfold and undoes his hands and tyler clutches josh to him as soon as he can, mumbling about how he's sorry and rubbing his hands up and down his back. josh wraps his arms around him in turn. "you didn't do anything wrong," he coos, as tyler cries into his shoulder. josh starts apologizing, and tyler goes still after a little bit. 

josh goes into the bathroom to take care of his persistent and entirely inappropriate boner and comes back with a warm, wet towel that he wipes tyler off with. tyler pulls him in for a tired peck on the lips before josh grabs the sheets from the foot of the bed and pulls them over tyler and picks his comforter up from the floor and settles underneath both with tyler. tyler immediately latches onto him after he lays down. josh settles a hand in his hair and watches one of the candles he lit until he falls asleep.

//////

"never again," josh declares, stomping on the trash can's pedal and throwing the ring into its depths as hard as he can. tyler shouts and claps in celebration.

//////

"dude, you are so high right now," tyler laughs. josh crinkles his nose.

"no, dude, _you_ are so high right now," he challenges tyler. tyler nods.

"yeah, i am," he admits. josh doubles over with laughter. tyler joins him.

"i want some cinnabons," tyler realizes, sobering quickly.

"dude, i could _smash_ some cinnabons right now," josh agrees, getting up from his lawn chair and going inside. tyler follows him inside.

"where're my keys?" josh asks.

"i dunno."

josh keeps rummaging around the condo, but tyler's mind is off of the food by now and is just watching as his arms flex and his hands move. he stands still in one place as he remembers all that those hands can do. "josh," he says. josh hums to show he's paying attention.

tyler breaks from his spot in the middle of the kitchen and grabs his arm. josh looks up at him and immediately recognizes what his hooded eyelids and slightly parted lips mean and all thoughts of cinnabons fall from his mind. "tyler," josh says. tyler licks his lips and pulls josh to him.

it's probably the worst kiss they've ever shared, but it still has josh rutting up against tyler's hip by the end of it. josh grabs tyler's jaw and opens his mouth against tyler's not a second after, grabbing tyler and putting him on the kitchen counter. tyler snaps his hips up, and josh gasps at the friction it supplies him with.

when he puts his attention back on tyler, tyler's not on the counter anymore, but he doesn't really bother himself with why.

"we need to bedroom," tyler sighs, as josh slathers messy kisses along his jawline and to his ear. josh breaks from him quickly.

"yeah," he agrees, and grabs tyler's hand to pull him there. once they're somewhere near the bed, josh focuses on the hem of tyler's shirt, grabbing it and slowly pulling it up. his fingernails scratch against tyler's skin as he does. tyler giggles.

"that tickles," he observes. josh answers by kissing him and unbuckling his pants. tyler helps by taking josh's hat off and putting it on. josh pauses his endeavour.

"hey man," he says, a bit quietly.

"hey, man," tyler whispers back.

"that's my hat, dude," he says. tyler nods.

"yeah," he says. "i kinda stole it." josh looks at tyler in it and then looks back at tyler's pants, which he tugs down over his hips. tyler stops him before he can do anything else and tugs josh's shirt off and then hooks his fingers in josh's boxers, tugging down his tights and shorts and underwear in one move. he doesn't get everything past about mid-thigh, though.

josh pushes him back on the bed and shucks off his pants before he takes tyler's pants the rest of the way off, too. he grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer as tyler backs up on the bed to give josh room and spreads his legs and fists his hands in the bedcovers. 

"you're hot, tyler," josh says, lubing up his fingers. tyler laughs. 

josh puts his forefinger in him first. tyler immediately starts rocking back on it, letting out soft little moans. josh leans up over him and laves his tongue over a nipple. tyler bucks up off of the bed, and josh adds a second finger. he moves from tyler's nipples to his ear, from his ear to his collarbone. tyler's moaning shortly after, rocking down and meeting josh's hand greedily. 

"more, josh, please," he pants. josh complies, adding a third finger. tyler bites his bottom lip and furrows his brow. josh kisses his shoulder, the boxes on his left pec, and then pulls his fingers out of tyler. tyler doesn't really react, too baked to really notice, but he does let out a long moan of pleasure when josh pushes into him with his cock instead of his fingers. 

"oh, c'mon, c'mon," josh groans. tyler lets out a string of babbling that seems to be in an agreeable tone. 

josh lets out a loud keening noise as he starts pulling in and out of tyler, and tyler digs into his back with his fingertips instead of the bedcovers. josh sets up a punishing pace quickly. the bed beneath them skids along the wooden floors with his thrusts. tyler's almost yelling beneath josh, and josh can't think straight, just moans into tyler's shoulder.

"josh, oh my god, just like that, joh, jossssssshhhh, fuck, fuck, it's so good..." tyler moans. he bites into josh's shoulder. josh can hardly feel it.

"tyler, babe, i'm gonna - "

"jerk me off, josh, wanna cum at the same time, wanna feel..."

josh quickly reaches down, his hips stuttering as he wraps a hand around tyler's dick and tugs quick and hard, basing his movements around the tip, where he knows tyler's extra sensitive. tyler cums with a shout before him, his ass clamping down around him. josh cums almost immediately when he does, balking silently, his eyes threatening to pop out. tyler pulls him down for a sloppy kiss. josh licks into his mouth and tyler moans into it. 

//////

"i still want cinnabons."

//////

"are you sure you wanna try a dildo?" josh asks. tyler nods, his face leaving no space for argument.

" _heck_ yeah, man. i totally want this up my ass," he says, knocking the silicone against the counter. josh laughs.

"i mean, okay," he says.

//////

"'m just gonna open you up," josh tells tyler. tyler frowns.

"foreplay is the best part!" he protests, in a mocking tone. josh scrunches his face.

"whatever, man," josh says, squirting lube along his index finger. "i like the orgasm a lot more."

tyler cackles above him.

//////

"hang on," chris says, looking between the two of them seriously. they both snap their attention to him. josh rubs his hand against his thigh, trying to dispel some nervous energy. 

"i don't - are you two..." tyler raises his eyebrows, prompting him on. josh tries to keep a neutral expression.

"you totally are. oh my god, you two are fucking," he gapes. josh grimaces.

"yeah, but, like, we're just friends," tyler explains. josh nods in agreement. 

chris looks at the both of them like they're crazy. "who tops?" he asks.

tyler licks his lips and glances over at josh. josh looks at him a second afterward. "josh," tyler says. josh closes his eyes and exhales just a little bit, embarrassed.

"so you've actually done it."

"...yeah," josh answers, hesitantly.

"then you're not just friends!"

josh shrugs, and seesaws his hand in front of him. "i mean, friends is a relative term, yknow? when you just meet someone, you can - you can technically consider them as a friend. and uh, i've known tyler for... years, and i still just consider him a friend. it's not really a - "

"the fangirls were right. joshler is fucking real and it's sitting right in front of me." 

//////

"tyler?"

"josh?"

josh hesitates a second before he opens his mouth again. "we're not just friends," he says. tyler bites his lip nervously. he knows he's right, but he doesn't want to think about it, he just wants josh as he's always had him. plus the fucking.

"i know," tyler responds.

"what are we?"

"i don't know," tyler answers, honestly. "but i know that i like you, and i like having sex with you. i'm fine with leaving it as that if you are," he says. josh thinks for a moment.

"i'm kind of... not," he says. tyler makes full eye contact with him, finally. 

"then what - what do you..."

josh opens his mouth to talk, but closes it again and takes a breath. "i wanna... i want you to be _mine,_ " he says. "and i want to be yours," he adds, taking tyler's hands in his. tyler nods.

"i'm yours," he sings, grinning. josh grins back and brings a hand up to cup tyler's jaw as he kisses him.


End file.
